icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Purpleface95/Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network or Disney?
When I was a kid, I've been a Disney, Cartoon Network and Nickelodeon fan for long time. I want to share to you guys how I see shows like these since I was a kid till now :) This is my opinion so please don't bash or anything? A) 1990's Cartoon Network I love Cartoon Network such as Cow and Chicken, Dexter's Laboratory and PowerPuff Girls. Everyday, I would watch it. Even Saturday mornings, I would wake up in the morning just to see this series. I thought it was really a masterpiece :) Nickelodeon I love Nickelodeon's teen sitcom. The first ever sitcom I saw is "All That" which was created by Dan Schnieder himself. It was really good. Others shows I love is Clarissa, Cousin Skeeter, and Kenan and Kel :) Cartoons are okay if you ask me :) Disney Channel At that time, I never really noticed these shows. I only knew is Lizzie McGuire which was good. B) 2000-2005 Cartoon Network They have these shows called camp Lazlo and Fpster's home for imaginary friends. However, they do still show old shows on Cartoon Network. However, at that time, they have new seasons of powerpuff girls which totally sucks in my opinion. Nickelodeon At that time, I haven't seen much new shows but they have "All That" new season which is still funny :) They also have The Amanda show which is ver funny and a lot like Saturday Night Live. Drake and Josh was also funny too :) Spongebob was ''still ''good at that time. Fairly Odd Parents was also one of my favorite. Disney Channel They have shows like Thats So Raven which isn't corny and very funny :) They also show here in Asia called "Studio D" which shows various series and games. Disney also show "Kim Possible" which is a very fun show and they're movie is also good. C) 2006- 2010 Cartoon Network Okay, that time, I totally didn't watched this channel anymore. They have Ben 10 which isn't funny. They also have other cartoons that I don't like. They have what you call "Cartoon Network Popcorn" which shows movies, but not Cartoon Network. Nickelodeon Spongebob wasn't funny nor good. However, I still love Nickelodeon at that time because of iCarly. Yes, iCarly. I love that show because of the good humor and jokes :) They also show Victorious which I like too :) So, I'm still watching iCarly and Nickelodeon if you ask me :) Disney Channel Honestley, I decided to stop watching Disney Channel somewhere 2005-May 2006. When High School Musical came, I've got addicted to Disney again. However, shows like Hannah Montana, Suite Life on Deck , Sonny With a Chance didn't caught my attention. After High School Musical 3, I didn't watch Disney anymore. Well, i do still watch Phineas and Ferb which is the only good show on Disney. D) 2011 - Present Cartoon Network Nothing good anymore... Nickelodeon I now watch iCary, Victorious, and Fairly Odd Parents. I don't watch True Jackson but I think its not a corny show. Big Time Rush isn't really my type. Disney Channel They have this new show called Shake it Up. I tried to watch it but I Think they have corny jokes, bad humor and bad acting :P Disney totally sucks again (except other decent shows). So, comments? Opinions? All I'm gonna say is that Nickelodeon is still my favorite channel so as Disney :) How about you, Disney, Nickelodeon or Cartoon network? Category:Blog posts